


Numb and Stunned

by garbagebins



Category: McFly, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Crossover, Drunk Sex, House Party, M/M, Masturbation, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagebins/pseuds/garbagebins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Jones attends a house party at Niall Horan's flat. He finds out Niall maybe used to have (or still has) a little bit of a crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb and Stunned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know the One Direction guys nor the McFLY guys personally. This is purely a work of fiction and I highly doubt this happened.

Danny took a slightly nervous breath as he got out of the tube station a couple of blocks from Niall Horan’s flat. If he was being quite honest, he hadn’t really been looking forward to this house party. Not that he didn’t like Niall or house parties, because he did, but going to a teenager’s house party completely on his own wasn’t really his idea of a fun night out. Tom had a night out planned with his wife for her birthday, Harry hadn’t even been bothered to come up with an excuse and just said he wasn’t going and Dougie had stood him up at the last moment because he had suddenly gotten ill.

At first he decided to bail out of the party then too, but Tom had phoned him after he texted Dougie wasn’t coming with that he really HAD to go.

“Look, it might be a good idea to keep the 1D guys close. Not just for professional reasons but also… just… you know?” 

Danny sighed. He knew; the idea of being friends with the One Direction guys was probably something Tom got off on. “Yeah, of course,” he responded.

“They’re nice guys and I don’t wanna screw this up now.”

“So you’re forcing _me_ to go to this party _on my own_ , because _you_ don’t want to screw it up? Thanks a bunch, mate.” 

“Hey, maybe you’ll meet a nice guy!”

“Yeah, at a party with a bunch of fifteen year-olds…” Danny sighed.

“It’s gonna be fine, just tell me about it tomorrow morning.” 

Danny hung up, too frustrated to even manage to say a proper goodbye to Tom.

So that’s how he ended up in North London, with a stupid-ass bottle opener wrapped up inside of his trouser pocket as a gift for the young boy.

He already heard the slight thumping of the music when he arrived at the apartment complex, the music getting louder when he approached the actual front door to Niall’s flat.

The music inside was blaring out, girls in swanky-looking outfits walking in and out, giggling. He took off his coat and looked around for any familiar faces, but found none in the hallway.

When he passed the threshold into the living room, he heard someone shout his name.

“DANNY!”

He spun around and was met with a bouncy blonde boy, who immediately wrapped his arms around him.

“Glad you could make it! Where’re the rest of the guys?” Niall pulled away from him, smiling broadly.

“Couldn’t come.”

“Ah, too bad, but at least you came!” Niall bopped op and down excitedly. “I’ll show you around!” 

Niall gave him a quick tour of his flat, explaining how he had come about buying the apartment, that he had it for about a year now, but only managed to properly move in after the long world tour they had done. He showed Danny the living room, one of the bathrooms, a spare room he didn't know yet what to do with, the balcony and left the kitchen last, where he introduced Danny to one of his friends.

“Sean, this is Danny, Danny this is Sean. Have known him since like when we were in primary school.” Danny shook Sean’s hand, as Niall gave him a bottle of beer from the fridge. “There’s enough beer and other drinks in the fridge and all, just help yourself if you want.” 

 

The party started out basically what Danny had expected. Mostly a lot of young drunk kids stumbling around the place and he didn’t really know anyone. He tried to chat to a girl who recognized him, but she went home rather early, so Danny was soon left on his own again.

He moved back into the kitchen to get himself another drink. There he found Sean talking to some girls, while mixing a drink for them, putting way too much liquor in it.

“Hiya Danny!” he said, walking over to him. “I’m a big McFLY fan!”

Sean told him about how he once saw McFLY live when they played in Ireland and how he had to beg his mother to drive him up to Dublin. “I remember Niall was quite jealous. But he in turn made me jealous when he told me about working with you guys on their albums.”

They moved outside to the balcony for a smoke, where it was a little bit quieter and therefore easier to chat.

“Sean!” Niall stumbled on the balcony shortly afterwards, nearly falling down flat on his face, but he managed to catch himself on Sean’s shoulder, as he sat down on the chair next to Danny. “Was looking for you.” His Irish accent even more prominant now he had a high amount of alcohol running through his veins.

“I was just talking to Danny about his band and all,” Sean told him. Danny suddenly saw a cheeky grin forming on Sean’s face. “Danny, did you know Niall used to have your photo under his pillow from…”

“No Sean!” Niall mumbled, poking his friend to try and make him stop talking, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red, but Sean just continued.

“He had a picture from that magazine you did a while ago, the naked shoot… he had that picture under his pillow.”

Danny turned to Niall in surprise and saw him squirming, hiding his face in his hands. “That’s not true!” he exclaimed. “I never… I… urgh, I hate you Sean.”

Sean just laughed, as he stood up from the chair and walked back inside, leaving Danny and Niall on their own.

Danny chuckled, pressing his cigarette out and dropped it in an empty bottle.

Niall still had his face in his hands, as he leaned his head on Danny’s shoulder. “’m so embarrassed,” he mumbled. Danny felt the gush of Niall’s breath over his neck and he could smell the strong scent of alcohol.

“It’s alright,” Danny chuckled placing his arm around the young boy next to him and squeezing his shoulder. 

“He’s such a dick,” Niall mumbled, removing his hands from his face and he placed one on Danny’s thigh. For a few seconds Niall was quiet, just breathing in the cold night air. “My mum threw the picture out when she cleaned my bed when I forgot to put it away one morning.”

Danny swallowed, about to pull away from Niall and just stare at him, but Niall pulled him back. Up to that point he had believed Sean was just trolling and wanted to embarrass Niall. He had not expected the story to actually be true.

“I only ever wanked to the picture twice though…”

“Jesus Christ, Niall,” Danny gasped, now properly pulling away from Niall and started at him. “How much did you drink?”

Niall huffed. “I’m not lying! It really was only twice!”

Danny cackled out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. Out of all the things he had expected from tonight, none of those things included in Niall confessing he'd had sexual fantasies about him. Niall, out of all people, fantasizing about him. It had never really occurred to Danny that Niall could be available to him. Niall was still so young, an age gap of 8 years. And neither had he ever gotten any vibes off Niall that he could be anything but straight.

It took him a while to realize how close Niall had gotten in the past couple of moments while Danny was deep in thought. He felt Niall’s warm breath over his jaw, like he was waiting in anticipation. Danny only had to turn his head slightly, move forward just a tiny tiny bit and their lips would touch.

He felt Niall’s lips grazing over the skin of his jaw. Kissing Niall would be stupid, but missing an opportunity like this would be in the same league of stupid. Danny wasn’t a teenager anymore, having arrived in his late twenties. The time that young cute boys like Niall would make a move on him was diminishing by the second. OK, maybe that was a bit dramatic, but it wouldn’t be that long until he’d become undesirable for hot young guy.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled, turning his head and feeling their lips crash together. He felt Niall move up into the kiss immediately, getting into a more comfortable position for the both of them.

Niall’s hand went straight towards Danny’s shirt, clasping it tightly, parting his lips.

Danny could taste beer, vodka and some salt and vinegar chips on his tongue.

“Hmm… this is nice,” Niall mumbled against his lips as he pulled away slightly, before moving in to kiss him again.

Niall was right, it was nice. It wasn’t as if Danny never had good snogs, but they didn’t happen all that often. The fact that the guy could talk to the press usually put him off even trying to pull a guy. Going to abroad every once in a while was usually an absolute blessing for him, so he could at least break his dry spell. But something about this felt amazing. Just some careless snogging, without worrying too much about whether anyone could see them. 

And he had to admit that Niall’s lips on his felt incredibly good.

All too soon Niall pulled back from the kiss, placing his head back on Danny’s shoulder.

For a short while they sat in silence.

Fuck, Danny thought, his fingers mindlessly circling the skin on Niall’s hand. Had he really just snogged a member from the world’s most famous band?

He was about to groan and announce he was going to go home, when Niall spoke, breaking the silence.

“I wanna suck you off.”

Niall was dropping bomb after bomb, leaving Danny in shock after basically every word that came out of his mind. 

Shaking his head in disbelief, he grabbed the package of smokes from his the pocket of his shirt again and lit a cigarette. “You’re going to regret that in the morning.”

Niall whined next to him, placing his arms around Danny’s shoulders and leaned into him heavily and drunkenly. “I won’t,” he concluded, as he nicked the cigarette from Danny’s lips and placed it between his own lips, sucking in the smoke, before blowing it out again and returning it back to Danny’s lips. His hand ran over Danny’s abdomen, as they sat there, looking out over to the city centre of London somewhere in the distance. 

Danny felt something stir in his groin, but it didn’t really surprise him that much. Having a cute guy run his hands over your body, all while breathing heavily into your neck is supposed to induce some kind of reaction.

He leaned his head against Niall’s, enjoying the soft and so far quite innocent touches from Niall’s hands. He felt his hands run over one of his nipples, down to the abs on his abdomen, slightly more to the side, making Danny’s muscles contract, and then down and oh…

Not quite so innocent anymore.

Niall’s hand carefully went down to his groin, ready to pull his hands back at any signs of discomfort from Danny.

By now, though, Danny was too far gone to make Niall stop. The combination of the alcohol in his blood, the hands on his body and the fact that it’s Niall fucking Horan we’re talking about, made Danny hardly even think it was something he should put a stop to.

That was until he felt Niall’s hand went up to unzip Danny’s flies. Maybe doing this here, where anyone was able to just walk in on them, wasn’t the best idea. So Danny threw away his cigarette bud, which he had forgotten all about, and grabbed Niall’s hand.

Niall’s head shot up, a questioning look on his face.

“I think we should go somewhere more private.”

The door of the balcony opened and Niall quickly moved away from Danny in slight shock, as two girls walked out with a cigarette between their lips.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall mumbled, nodding his head, flashing a smile to the giggling girls, as he and Danny moved back inside. They walked straight through the crowd of people in the kitchen and hallway, before moving up the stairs. “M’ room is here.” Niall opened the door and led Danny inside.

The moment the door clicked shut, Niall’s lips were against Danny’s lips again and his hands went straight back to Danny’s flies to unzip them.

It was all a bit of a blur, but in just a couple of seconds Danny went from standing against the door with Niall pressing up against him, to sitting on the edge of Niall’s bed, pulling a belt from under his bum, which Niall had overlooked in his hurry to shove the mess from his covers.

“Don’t worry,” Niall pressed a kiss against Danny’s lips, before getting down on his knees in front of him. “I’m quite good at sucking cock.”

“Jesus,” Danny breathed as Niall smiled at him, pulling the waistband of his boxers down and pulling out his already hardening cock.

Niall licked his lips, before poking out his tongue a little bit further and running it across the head of Danny’s cock, making Danny gasp.

“OK?” Niall asked, looking up to see Danny nod, before he ducked his head back down.

“Yeah, fuck,” Danny mumbled, his hand going to the back of Niall’s head, running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. 

_Fuck_ , he thought as Niall started bobbing down, slowly at first, but moving quicker when Danny’s cock had gone to full hardness. Niall was good, really good actually. “Shit, Niall,” he mumbled. He scratched the young boy’s scalp gently, making him moan around his cock, as he dipped his head down a little bit lower.

Danny let himself fall back on Niall’s bed, getting himself as comfortable as possible for this once in a lifetime experience. He felt Niall going even lower, making a slight gagging sound when he lowered his head a little bit too far. “Fucking hell.” He peeked down and watched Niall’s pink lips wrap around his erection, a red flush creeping over his pale skin from his cheeks down to his neck. He felt the pressure building inside of him all too quickly for him. For the past couple of months all he’d ever gotten his orgasms from were his own hand and having a pair of lips around him for once was making him reach his orgasm way too fast.

He tried to control his breathing, wanting to keep his orgasm at bay for as long as possible. “Niall…” he warned the young boy, pulling his hair a little bit tighter. “I’m gonna come…”

But Niall didn’t pull back. Danny raised his head a little bit further, seeing Niall’s arm move somewhere out of sight for him, probably jacking himself off. He felt Niall give a small moan, the vibrations going straight to his groin and he came, hard.

“Oh shit, fuck, fuck,” he mumbled letting himself go. He felt the warmth spread from his groin to his fingers and toes and he was vaguely aware of how he had his fingers tangled tightly in Niall’s hair, probably even pushing his head down a little bit too far, as he could feel Niall gag around him.

A few moments later he felt himself come down, his breathing steadying and the muscles in his arm relaxing again.

He heard Niall come up from his cock with a loud gasp before dropping his head back down on Danny's thigh, breathing heavily over his cock, his arm still moving furiously somewhere out of Danny’s sight. He let out one loud moan, before taking a content sigh, keeping still for a couple of moments with his head still in Danny’s groin.

“You OK?” Danny asked, as Niall came up, wobbling slightly on his feet, his flies undone, a wet spot on the white boxers that were showing from underneath his jeans. He clambered on the bed next to Danny and placed a kiss on Danny’s jaw.

“Yeah, ‘m fine. You?”

“Uhu, terrific… amazing,” Danny breathed, putting himself back into his jeans and zipping them back up. He smiled, taking a couple of deep breaths again, before he got up into a sitting position. “I think I should go.” He looked down at Niall, who had his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard Danny speak.

“Hm?” He asked slightly confused. “Why?”

Danny sighed. “Have to get up early tomorrow for a meeting,” he mumbled. 

“Oh, OK,” Niall said, taking a deep breath, his eyes drooping slightly. 

“You should go to sleep,” Danny said and leaned down to press their lips together. “Thanks.”

“Hmhm,” was all Niall said, smiling up at Danny and waving him goodbye lazily as he walked out of his bedroom.

He walked through the hallway, grabbing his coat from the pile near the coat hanger, before moving through the crowd of girls that was gathered in front of the bathroom and he couldn’t stop smiling.

Maybe this was a detail about the party he _shouldn’t_ mention to Tom.


End file.
